


Keep Me Warm

by HazelRoses



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Snowed In, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: They knew the storm was coming, yet Lucy and Natsu thought it was a great idea to get some more snacks, leaving Levy alone with that brooding man, Gajeel. Awkwardness surrounds them at first until they start conversing little by little. Just as they get comfortable, ignoring the anger of the snow storm, it reminds them of its power, and knocks out the electricity. The temperature is dropping by the second. Levy’s fingers are going numb and she collects blankets to help them stay warm. However, they find a better way to keep from freezing.





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Gajevy Week 2016. The prompt was "Blanket".

Levy sipped on her Moscato wine, elbows leaning on the black and gray marble counter. There wasn’t an alcoholic beverage tastier than Strawberry Mango Arbor Mist. She swirled the glass, enjoying the fizzing sound before taking another sip. She hadn’t had enough to be drunk, but that was the fault of her friends helping themselves to her stash. Natsu hadn’t drank any alcohol yet because when he tried to get a beer, he realized they were out of chips and queso. This was an unacceptable wrong they must correct.

“Are you sure you should go now?” Levy asked, placing her glass down on the counter and walking toward Lucy. “That snowstorm is hitting soon.”

“That’s plenty of time!” Lucy exclaimed. She was working on her third Crown Apple and sprite. “We’ll be right back. Promise!”

“Yer driving, right Salamander?” Gajeel questioned, giving them a once over while his beer hung from his hand. “She ain’t driving shit.”

“Obviously, I’m driving!” Natsu snapped. He pulled his black jacket on, then grabbed his beanie just as Lucy handed him the keys to her car. “You guys want anything?”

“Pizza rolls,” Gajeel and Levy said in unison.

Gajeel and Levy exchanged confused glances then looked away. Buzzed Lucy noticed and giggled. “You guys like each other. I knew it!”

“You know nothing!” Gajeel barked.

“We don’t know each other!” Levy echoed. 

“They like each other,” Natsu agreed, a wide grin crossing his face. “You guys don’t have too much fun while we’re gone.”

Levy’s eyebrows furrowed at Natsu and Lucy’s audacity. She only hung out with Gajeel whenever Natsu came around, and that started three weeks ago. Levy and Gajeel didn’t speak much. It was always small talk, something Gajeel wasn’t good at anyway, and ended up causing an awkward silence between the two until Lucy or Natsu returned. Tonight, they planned a blizzard party. The meteorologist predicted a huge blizzard hitting Magnolia today. The sky seemed clear now, but it could turn at a moment’s notice. If they hurried, they might make it.

“Be back!” Lucy shouted over her shoulder as she closed the front door behind her.

There was that awkward pause again now that it was just Levy, Gajeel, and the non-verbal furniture. She cleared her throat and drained the rest of her wine, leaving the glass abandoned on the counter. Levy sat on the furthest end of the couch and stared at her hands. Now and then, she stole glances at Gajeel, whose crimson eyes focused on the football game playing.

“Come on!” he shouted as one of the football players tried to catch the ball and fumbled. “What the hell? You got butter on your hands?!”

Levy smiled at his outburst. “You like football, huh?”

“Hell yeah,” he answered, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. 

“Did you play in high school?” Levy asked.

Gajeel nodded, then grinned. “I was the quarterback. I used to sack the shit out of people.” Gajeel laid back against the blue couch and laced his fingers behind his head. “What did you do in high school Shrimp? I bet you were a nerd or something.”

“Shrimp?”

“Yeah, cause you’re short.”

“I’m not that short!” Levy exclaimed and stood up. 

She reached for Gajeel’s arm and pulled him to his feet. Levy was silent for a few minutes as reality sunk in. She only came up to his chest, and it was her hair that helped. Levy smacked his chest in annoyance and sat down in a huff while Gajeel sneered at her.

“Told ya Shrimp.”

“Stupid Gajeel,” she muttered, hugging one of the red throw pillows. 

They paused as the wind howled, a powerful whooshing sound vibrating the front and back sliding glass door. Both Gajeel and Levy walked through the living room, past the kitchen, and to the sliding glass leading to the backyard. Snow was coming down in sheets. The storm came earlier than expected. 

“They can’t drive in that,” Levy said with concern.

“I don’t think so either,” Gajeel agreed. “Call Bunny would ya and see where they are.”

Levy nodded, turning to get her phone from the bar counter. Just seconds before unlocking it, the phone vibrated in her hand. It was Lucy. “Hello?”

“Hey,” Lucy said, drawing out the “y”. “It’s snowing really hard here guys.”

“I know,” Lucy responded. “Where are you and Natsu?”

“Well, since Natsu lives across the street from the grocery store, we’re just going to hang out here until the snow stops.”

Levy bit her lip. “That can take hours.”

“I know,” Lucy answered. “We’ll probably end up taking a nap. You and Gajeel have fun!”

“Wait!” 

It was too late; Lucy had already hung up. It was best they didn’t travel back in this weather. That lead to another realization: Gajeel also couldn’t leave she and Lucy’s house because of the storm. Levy’s cheeks burned as she placed her phone back on the counter.

“So, what’s going on?” Gajeel questioned.

“They’re staying at Natsu’s for now because of the weather,” Levy explained. “I guess that just leaves you and me.”

Gajeel coughed, rubbing the back of his head as he looked away. “Don’t make it sound so weird.”

“It is weird!” Levy protested.

Gajeel’s face soured. “Why’s it weird? You got a problem with me?!”

“No,” Levy mumbled. She sighed and sat back on the couch. “What are we supposed to do? This storm could last hours.”

Gajeel followed her. “I’m not going out in that storm, so you’re stuck with me.”

It made her nervous, but that was because she realized she found Gajeel attractive. He was rough around the edges; a gruff and hard man, but he had his soft sides, like when he rescued a kitten who’d gotten mauled by a dog. He took care of his wounded eye and ended up keeping him as a pet. Panther Lily was the sweetest cat, yet had a domineering personality. If he wanted cuddles, he demanded it. Since Natsu and Gajeel lived in the same apartment complex, Levy had gotten to meet him. Panther Lily loved her, and it was mutual for her. Also, his numerous facial and body piercings intrigued her. He even shaved off his eyebrows to place dermals there. Levy could also believe him when he said he used to play football. His chiseled muscles hadn’t gone unnoticed by her wandering eye. Next on her list was that wild mane of black hair that stopped at the lower portion of his back. Was its texture as soft as it looked? 

“What are ya staring at?!” Gajeel barked.

“You,” she answered, still lost in her thoughts. Levy snapped out of them when she realized what she said. “I mean, I…”

“You’re cute Shrimp,” Gajeel commented. “Your cheeks are red as shit.”

That comment made them darken further. “Just watch the game.”

Too bad commercials were on. Levy was about to get up and steal one of the Turtle cookies she’d baked when the lights flickered. They looked up, listening to the wind pounded against the walls. A loud explosion burst in their ears and a bright light flashed through the back sliding glass window, followed by a loud thump that shook the ground.  Darkness enveloped the house, and all was silent. The heater and fridge no longer made a sound.

“Holy shit,” Gajeel cursed getting to his feet. 

“Thunder snow,” Levy sighed. “I guess we got lightning too.”

She and Gajeel went to survey the damage in the backyard. The power lines were down thanks to that stray bolt of lightning. She couldn’t see light from any of the poles that lined the back of the houses so everyone’s power was probably out. The temperature was already dropping.

“Let me go get blankets,” Levy suggested. “There are candles in the closet next to the kitchen. There should be a lighter, too.”

Gajeel turned on the flashlight app on his phone and set to work at getting the candles. Levy copied Gajeel and used her phone’s light to grab three large comforters from upstairs. She ended up having to hold the phone in her teeth because her arms were so full. Once back downstairs, Levy placed her spoils on the carpeted floor then returned upstairs to switch into a long-sleeve shirt, jeans, long socks, and a thick jacket. Her black boots were downstairs, and it seemed like Gajeel had the same idea. He was slipping his on as she came to sit next to him. 

Four candles were lit and flickering their dancing shadows along the furniture and walls. Gajeel picked a nice combination of scents. There was a hint of cinnamon, flowers, citrus, and something else she couldn’t put her finger on. It was a nice touch with their current predicament. Levy pulled the covers over her legs just as Gajeel got underneath them, too.

“What are you doing?!” Levy exclaimed.

Gajeel gave her an irritated look. “What, were you not planning on sharing?!”

“I brought three blankets,” Levy pointed out. “We can each have our own, and- ”

“Explain why you have all three then!”

He was right. Levy had gotten under all the them. “Fine.”

They sat next to each other in silence, each playing with their phones. He wasn’t close enough to touch her, but Levy still could feel his body heat radiating from him. She watched as the candles’ light danced over his features. His jaw line was so angular, almost artistic. 

“So, Shrimp,” Gajeel started. “You were a nerd, weren’t ya?”

“I was,” Levy admitted. “I have a love for books, so I was in the book club and managed the library in my free time.”

“You can’t tell me you didn’t do any sports,” Gajeel stated. “Your body says otherwise.”

“Why are you staring at my body?!”

Gajeel glared at her. “Because it’s nice to look at! Stop snapping at me about everything, damn it!”

Levy pulled the comforters up to her shoulders and curled her legs under her body. The temperature was getting colder with each passing moment. “I’m sorry. I get a little jumpy sometimes.”

“Yer telling me.”

Levy smiled and looked away. “So, you think my body is nice to look at?”

“So’s your face.”

Levy shook her head at his terrible flirting, but the smile stayed on her features. “Do you… um, do you have a girlfriend?”

“Nope,” he answered, pulling the comforter over his shoulders. “You got a man?”

“I don’t.”

“Then I’m takin’ you out to dinner next Saturday,” Gajeel spoke. “Be ready by six.”

Things escalated faster than she’d thought possible. Gajeel didn’t seem like a man who beat around the bush. Levy tried to keep her giddiness at a minimum; a shy “okay” escaped her lips.

The wind continued to thrash at the house, and thunder cracked overhead. Levy looked over at Gajeel. “How do you think Panther Lily is doing?”

“Natsu said the complex still has power. He’s all right,” Gajeel answered. “He’s a tough son of a bitch.”

“Panther Lily does seem independent,” Levy commented. “So, you’re a police officer right?”

“Yeah,” Gajeel responded, moving away from the couch so he could lie down. “Someone has to make these assholes follow the law.”

Levy handed him one of the throw pillows, then grabbed one for herself. She laid down, and they talked for what seemed like a short time, but when Levy glanced at her dying cell, it had been three hours. Sleep was tugging at her, and despite her layers and blankets, shivers racked her body. 

“It’s so cold,” Levy said through chattering teeth.

Gajeel scooted closer to her, but before Levy could protest, Gajeel held up a hand to silence her. 

“You can’t tell me you’re cold then expect me not to do anything about it!”

Levy swallowed and nodded. Gajeel hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her into his embrace. Levy’s hands laid flat on his firm chest, and she breathed, enjoying the warmth is body emitted. Her pulse was beating a thousand miles a second, but even still she felt… comfortable. Gajeel rested his head against the top of her head and let out a deep sigh. Levy’s eyes were heavy, and his heartbeat against her cheek lulled her to sleep.

The next morning, the storm finished abusing the town and dissipated. The sun’s bright rays reached through the window while the sound of the power line workers getting the electricity back on echoed around them. Gajeel woke first, stretching his legs out. He realized that Levy had thrown her leg over his hip in her sleep. She was still breathing, eyes closed with an angelic look over her heart-shaped face. He ran his fingers through her cobalt hair. Natsu and Lucy entered seconds later. The first thing they saw was their friends bundled up underneath the blankets.

“I knew you guys liked each other!” Lucy squealed.

“Shut the hell up!” Gajeel hissed. “She’s still asleep!”

Lucy’s eyes widened, and she lowered her voice. “We’ll go upstairs. When she’s up, let’s go get breakfast.”

Gajeel nodded, then glared at Natsu. “Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face Salamander!”

Levy stirred in his arms. Her eyes opened, and she yawned. “It’s still cold in here.” She sat up and smiled at him. “Good morning.”

“You hungry?” Gajeel questioned, getting to his feet and helping her to hers.

She stretched her back and nodded. “I could go for some waffles.”

“IHOP sound good?” 

Levy smiled up at him and attempted to brush her unruly hair through her fingers. “Where are Natsu and Lucy?”

“Who cares?” Gajeel questioned while grabbing his keys off the living room table.

Levy shrugged, getting her purse off the bar and heading out the door with Gajeel. Natsu paused in Lucy’s room while she was putting on a thicker jacket. “Did you hear the front door?”

 


End file.
